The invention relates to portable and collapsible valises wherein an expandable configuration may be adjustably conformed to varying content volume and stabilized against distortion as in traveling. Stability is achieved by a combination of a batten, vertical and horizontally disposed reinforcing straps, the latter of which extend from points in the rear, around the sides and fully across the front of the bag. In the preferred configuration, an adjustable horizontal reinforcing strap extends rear to front and around the sides of the valise. In addition, vertical reinforcing straps which are set and disposed in parallel relation relative to the valise container, extend not only fully around the upright exterior thereof but also secure the top by extending through a substantially rigid batten. Whereas numerous valise and pouch containers have been devised with reinforcing straps engaging the exterior thereof, no such combination horizontal and vertical adjusting straps with rigid top batten has been devised to stabilizle an expandable valise, irrespective of the content volume.